Amigos para Shadow
by chreisthewolf07
Summary: Sonic trata de hacer que Shadow sea más amable y consiga amigos, logrará conseguir su objetivo o eventualmente se volverá loco tratando de ayudar a su rival?


**Hola a todos, aquí yo otra vez con una nueva historia, si están viendo este pequeño escrito, lean, si no, también lean. Bueno, comenzamos, espero que les guste **

**CAPITULO 1: AYUDA**

El día de hoy corre una tarde soleada y hermosa de Jueves en Station Square, todos sus habitantes y conocidos pasean por sus calles sin rumbo alguno, nada podría arruinar este maravilloso momento vespertino, ni siquiera un ataque de Eggman, o ¿sí?, no, él no tiene planeado nada para hoy, es increíble que tenga un cerebro con el que no pueda pensar algo que lo haga ganar en ese cuerpo tan gordo, o, será por su cabeza de nuez de la india?, ¿acaso su bigote de brocha le pesa también para pensar?, ah, a quién le importa su estatus saludable.

Decía que teníamos un lindo día, se podía hacer lo que uno quisiera sin ningún tipo de problema climático o de cierto hombre panzón. Sobre la acera que conectaba una calle con el mercado de Station Square, se encontraba caminando cierto erizo de pelaje azul y ojos color verde esmeralda, en efecto, no era otro más que el héroe de Mobius, ¡SILVER!, digo… ¡SONIC!, sin embargo, esta tarde no tenía una cara alegre como la solía tener diario, expresaba una mirada amargada y deambulante, como si hubiese escuchado un chiste de mal gusto, tal vez alguno de su amiguito Charmy. Pero no, no era por eso, la verdadera razón:

-Ve a comprar las salchichas para hacer los chili dogs- repitió secamente las palabras dichas por su amigo de dos colas, Tails- si no lo haces no habrá nada que comer, agh-

Luego de ese pequeño recuerdo molesto, cruzó la entrada del mercado ya mencionado para comprar dicho comestible para preparar su alimento favorito. Así que se dirigió sin más a la salchichería, una vez adquiridas esas salchichas, decidió no perder más tiempo en regresar a casa para la cena, salió del súper, listo para activar su súper velocidad para llegar más rápido, ahora tenía el ánimo más elevado, sin embargo antes de cometer dicha acción, algo llamó su atención, pues al voltear la cabeza del lado derecho notó en la salida, sentado en una banca de madera a un muy conocido erizo de piel negra y vetas rojas en sus púas y piernas, claro, su rival de toda la vida, como siempre estaba tan solitario, en una posición relajada con los ojos cerrados. Por tanto, y olvidando su prisa por comer sus amados chili dogs, se dirigió hacia Shadow.

-Shadow?- lo llamó Sonic

Por lo que él abrió sus ojos rubí para encontrarse con los ojos verdes del azulado.

-Ah, hola Faker- le respondió este sin ninguna emoción en su voz- ¿qué quieres?

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el erizo azul tomando asiento junto a él

-Nada, qué quieres?- contestó fríamente de nuevo el moreno

-Bueno, solamente quería saber- aclaró un poco ofendido Sonic

-Bien, ya sabes ahora déjame- le pidió Shadow

-De acuerdo…- Sonic estaba listo para marcharse, pero antes de irse una idea golpeó su mente- oye, no quieres venir a comer a mi casa, habrán chili dogs- le preguntó mostrando una sonrisa tonta al último

-No- respondió el erizo negro sin rodeos

*Suspiro* Oye Shadow, dime, porqué eres así, no quieres tener compañía, nunca sales a divertirte, siempre estas con una actitud arrogante- pidió Sonic a Shadow

-No lo sé, todo lo que hacen ustedes, es…tonto- respondió este

-O talvez sea porque no tienes amigos- sugirió el azul

-¿Eh? De que hablas, que hay de Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, todos ellos- contestó Shadow

-Hablo de que TU busques amigos para salir, solamente estas con nosotros cuando hay una misión, una reunión o cuando Tails quiere dar algún discurso de un invento nuevo que termina LASTIMANDO A ALGUIEN!- explicó él

-Te refieres a que, yo debería encontrar a alguien para ser mi amigo y así no ser un "arrogante aburrido" como dices?- le preguntó

-Si-

-Mmmm, yo no soy bueno en eso de encontrar amigos, no veo a nadie que quiera estar conmigo, no sé porque-

-Supongo que yo sí sé porque-

-…-

-Mira, si quieres yo te podría ayudar con eso, a enseñarte como conseguirte a unos compadres, a ser más amigable, qué dices- preguntó Sonic

-Jajajaja, crees que necesito que tú me enseñes, a mí nadie me enseña nada!- respondió su rival

-Ves, a eso me refiero con tu actitud-

Entonces Shadow se puso a meditar, que se sentiría tener amigos como los que Sonic tenía, luego de pensarlo unos segundos más.

*Suspiro* De acuerdo, lo voy a intentar, cuando empezamos?- pidió el erizo de vetas rojas

-Mañana después de la escuela- respondió el azulado

-Ah, bien, pero si me haces pasar alguna vergüenza con ese entrenamiento, te destruiré- lo amenazó Shadow

-Descuida, todo saldrá bien- aclaró Sonic- mañana será tu primera clase "Como ser más amable y tener amigos" con tu profe Sonic el erizo jeje-

-Si si-

-Bueno, ya me voy, Tails debe estarse preguntando donde estoy- dijo Sonic

-Si claro- contestó al momento de que Sonic salió corriendo de vuelta a casa

-Chaos ayúdame- llamó Shadow mirando al cielo

0-0-0

**Bien que les parece, como hara Sonic para que Shadow sea más amigable, como siempre digo, cualquier review que quieran dejar es bienvenido, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
